


True beautiful

by Gracy_rose



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: I need a life, I need help, I’m sorry I had too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Just trust me ok





	True beautiful

Two stores, 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a huge living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and of course Wolfgang passed out drunk on the stairs.


End file.
